User blog:Corvinus666/blade canon death
none of it works canon w.c ''Blade'' Edit Eric Brooks is the son of Vanessa Brooks, a nurse who was attacked and bitten by a vampire while in pregnancy. Eric was born while his mother was dying, inheriting some of the vampire's abilities. Young Eric lived most of his life on the streets, until the day he's attacked by Abraham Whistler, a vampire hunter who mistakes him for a true vampire. However, when understanding the nature of the child, Whistler takes him with himself. Eric, who now calls himself Blade, is trained by Whistler to become the most lethal vampire hunter ever. Blade and Whistler are hunting Deacon Frost, a powerful young vampire, and are destroying his night clubs for vampires. During one of his attacks to a Frost's club, Blade badly wounds Quinn, the most loyal of Frost's minions. Blade is interrupted by the police and doesn't finish him; when, having tracked the vampire to the hospital, Blade finds that he has already bitten the two doctors who was curing him, he sees Karen Jenson, one of the doctors, and seeing his own mother in her, he can't kill her and takes her with him to the base. Blade and Whistler decides to use Karen as a bait for Frost and lets her come back home. In here, she's attacked by one of Frost's Familiars, a cop. Blade intervenes and beats him hard, just to follow him again to Pearl's hideout. Blade and Karen kill him, and find out Frost's plans regarding La Magra, the Vampire God. The two are then attacked by Quinn and Mercury, but manage to escape thanks to Whistler's arrival. Blade is then out to get some serum from one of his allies but, when he comes back to the base, finds out that Karen has been kidnapped by Frost and Whistler has been bitten. Blade can't shoot his mentor and so gives him the gun, letting him commit suicide. Enraged, Blade attacks Frost's mansion, with the new weapon granted by Karen, the EDTA, a blood thinner that proves to be lethal to vampires. In here, Blade finds out that his mother is still alive as a vampire, and that she's become one of Frost's lovers. Shocked, he's easily captured by Frost's men and taken to La Magra temple. In here, he's put in a special sarcophagus, in which is drained of all his blood, which is the key for freeing La Magra. Exhausted, Blade is saved by Karen, who managed to free herself as well. The woman lets Blade bite her for regaining his strength, just in time for a fight with his mother, who he kills. With all his powers come back, Blade kills the most of Frost's minions, Quinn included. Eventually, Blade confronts Frost, who is now an avatar of La Magra's. With all of his weapons proved to be useless on him, Blade attacks him with EDTA, killing him. Finally, Blade and Karen exit from the temple, Frost's people wiped out, and Karen asks Blade if he wants to be cured, just like she did: the cure would heal Blade's thirst, erasing at the same time his powers. lade refuses, wanting to continue his battle. He's later seen in Russia, pursuing a vampire: he's following the vampires who transformed Whistler and kidnapped him. ''Blade II'' Edit After two years of researches, Blade has finally tracked down the vampires who kidnapped Whistler in Prague: he kills them all and frees his old friend, taking him back to the base for curing him. Along with Scud, his new assistant, Blade injects Whistler with the cure and manages to heal him, gaining his mentor. Blade, anyway, doesn't seem to really trust him. On that very night, Blade is reached by two messengers, who prove to be even skillful fighters. They present themselves as Nyssa Damaskinos and Asad, who ask Blade and his companions to follow them to Eli Damaskinos' place. The three hunters meet the old vampire lord, who, after thanking Blade for killing Deacon Frost, asks for their help: a plague, called the Reaper Virus, is spreading all over Prague, carried by Jared Nomak, the first of the new race. Nomak is biting humans and vampires alike, and the virus is spreading much faster than the normal vampire one. Blade agrees and meets The Bloodpack, an elite vampire squad created for hunting Blade but now forced to be his ally. In order to be feared, if not respected, by the Bloodpack, Blade reacts to Reinhardt's provocations by implanting in his head a remote controlled explosive. The team goes to the House of Pain, a vampires night club. In here, they find a group of Reapers: they soon find out that the new kind of vampires are much more strong than the normal ones and that their weapons are useless against them. Priest is killed, but the other members of the team, thanks to Whistler, manages to capture a Reaper alive. Nyssa, after the Reaper died for hunger, performed an autopsy on him, and discovers that their only weak point is sunlight, since their heart is covered with bones. During this time, Blade and Nyssa begins to get along, with Nyssa trying to convince Blade to accept his true nature. The team finds the enemies' base in Prague's sewers and goes down, with the new weapon developed by Whistler and Scud, sunlight grenades. The hunters are soon attacked by the Reapers. Blade manages to activate the grenades, killing all the Reapers, but is exhausted at the end of a fierce battle, which have, as only survivors of the Bloodpack, Blade, Reinhardt and Nyssa. The three are taken to Damaskinos' palace, where they discover that Nomak is not a mutant, but a genetic experiment of Damaskinos, and that Reinhardt and Scud were spies. Reinhardt mocks Blade and tells him that the bomb was a fake assembled by Scud, and gives the bomb to the boy; Blade tells them that he knew Scud was a traitor from the beginning, and that the bomb is actually a real one, and makes it explode, killing the mole. Blade is later taken to a lab by Karl Kounen, who wants to kill and dissect him, but Whistler intervenes and save his friend. Blade goes on rampage and kills all of Damaskinos' men, Reinhardt included, and reaches the roof, wanting to prevent Damaskinos to flee. Once there, he finds out that Nomak was in the building too, and that he already killed Eli and bit Nyssa. Nomak offers Blade and alliance, but he refuses and starts a fight, during which Blade is in great difficulty against the Reaper. Just when he's about to be killed, Blade uses a fragment of his shattered sword and impales Nomak, reaching the only point without bone armor of his heart. Blade than takes a dying Nyssa to the roof, where he kisses her just a moment before dawn arrives, incinerating her. Blade and Whistler leaves Prague, but not before Blade kills Rush, a vampire he left alive during Whistler's rescue. ''Blade: Trinity'' Edit While on hunt, Blade attacks a group of vampires and kills them all. The last one manages to flee, but Blade reaches him and impales him. He soon finds out that he was a Familiar posing as a vampire, with Danica Talos filming the scene from afar. Blade has fallen in a vampires' trap: the world, in fact, unaware of vampires' existence, believes him to be a serial killer, and FBI has now the evidences against him. Blade and Whistler are tracked down by two FBI agents, Wilson Hale and Ray Cumberland, who attack their base with a SWAT team. Whistler is killed during the battle, and Blade is arrested. He's later interrogated by a psychiatrist, Edgar Vance, who's in reality a Familiar of the House of Talos. He declares that Blade is mentally unstable and calls some personal from a criminal asylum, Danica and her minions, to take him. Blade is rescued at the last moment by Hannibal King and Abigail Whistler, two hunters members of the Nightstalkers. He's taken to their base, in which he's informed of Dracula's existence and of Danica's plans to resurrect him. Blade, although being a loner, agrees to fight on the side of the Nightstalkers, guiding them in the battle against Dracula. With King and Abby, Blade starts a massive hunt, reaching for last Vance's office. In here, they find out that Drake has already killed the psychiatrist and is posing as him. King is wounded and Blade follows Drake on the rooftops, where he receives a formal challenge from him. Having to save a newborn, Blade lets Drake escape, with the promise of a future fight. Blade is later acknowledged of a bioweapon developed by Sommerfield, one of the Nightstalkers: the Daystar, a special virus which, once fused with Drake's blood, will destroy the vampire race. There's a risk that Blade will be killed too, but he declares to be ready for it. He then goes out on hunt with Abigail, King being incapacitated on bed. The two finds out of vampires' "Final Solution", which is a true apocalypse for human race: many men and women are held captive in a comatoes state and used as infinite blood supplies. Blade kills Martin Vreede, he chief of police who's a Familiar, and destroys the Final Solution storage. When he and Abigail come back to the base, they find out that Drake has killed all the Nightstalkers and kidnapped Hannibal King and Zoe, Sommerfield's little child. After taking the only Daystar sample existing, the two prepare to go to Talos' place to rescue their companions and kill Drake. Once in the palace, after a brief fight with Jarko Grimwood, Blade reaches Drake and engages a spectacular sword fight with him. The two are perfectly matched, with none of them managing to prevail. Eventually, Drake assumes his true form, the one of a towering demon, who proves to be much superior to Blade. The Daywalker is overpowered and is about to be killed, when Abby tries to shoot the Daystar charged arrow on the vampire. Drake grabs it in midair and lets it fall on the ground. As he's about to impale Blade with his sword, Blade grabs the arrow and stabs him with it, freeing the virus. Exhausted, he lays on the ground beside Drake, who tells him he's not afraid anymore of the future of his race, since Blade can be a true heir for him, and tells him he has a last gift for him. Drake transforms into Blade, allowing the real one to escape while the FBI agents take the wrong body. Since the Daystar wasn't as lethal as it should be, Blade is continuing his long-lasting battle against vampires. PersonalityEdit Blade is known to be an anti-hero who is highly determined to rid Earth of vampires. He is an emotionless hunter, a complete warrior who almost doesn't show anything of his thoughts or feelings. He's always concentrated on his personal crusade, which he lives as a mission, and everything that comes after it. Like Whistler, Blade holds a deep grudge against vampires, mainly because of the death of his mother when she was killed by Deacon Frost and being half-vampire, he has an unquenchable thirst for blood which caused him major problems as he killed and drained people in his youth. Despite his cold personality, Blade is not without a heart; He saved Karen, a nurse, when she was nearly killed by a vampire and later took her in as a partner. Blade holds a tremendous amount of respect for Abraham Whistler, his mentor, weaponsmith and father figure. His friendship with Whistler was so strong that Blade could not even bear to end Whistler of his misery when he was brutally tortured by Deacon Frost and his men. When Whistler sacrificed himself, Blade goes through an emotional breakdown and becomes depressed after Blade was arrested. Although emotionless most of the time, Blade does smile. Evidences is when Whistler is cured and toying with Reinhardt. Blade is shown to be a "lone-wolf" type as he completes his missions alone and dislikes using sidekicks. The only exceptions are Karen who was quite useful to Blade and Whistler. Blade was relatively uncomfortable working with the Bloodpack as they were originally trained to kill him and the Nightstalkers because most of the members are relatively young and not really serious about their job. Powers and Abilities Edit Powers Edit *'Human-Vampire Hybrid Physiology': As a result of his mother being bitten by a vampire while giving birth to him, Blade was born with superhuman physical capabilities similar to those of vampires without developing their weaknesses. He has superhuman strength, senses, and stamina, plus an accelerated healing factor. *'Superhumanly Acute Senses': Blade's sense of sight, smell and hearing are heightened to levels comparable to those possessed by true vampires. He is capable of seeing objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near-total darkness. Blade's hearing is similarly enhanced, allowing him to detect sounds that an ordinary human can not and to be able to hear sounds an ordinary human can, but at greater distances. He also perceives things better than ordinary humans, allowing him to have better superhuman reflexes. *'Superhuman Strength': Blade possesses the proportionate strength of a typical vampire, equivalent to that of 10 men. Through years of rigorous training and experience, his strength has evolved beyond the limits of typical vampires. This makes even beings like Jarko Grimwood fear him. Consuming large amounts of blood increases his strength and muscle power exponentially. *'Superhuman Speed': Blade is as fast and reflexive as any typical vampire, enhanced throughvia rigorous training and experience. Consuming large amounts of blood allows him instant reflexes as well as better superhuman mobility. *'Superhuman Agility': Blade's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina': Blade's musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. Consuming large amounts of blood allows him to have limitless stamina and an endless endurance to physical and mental traumas. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Blade, like full vampires, possesses advanced regenerative capabilities, that allows him to regenerate from fatal wounds at a much faster pace than normal humans. Like vampires, he is also capable of limb regeneration, aside from the head. Though it will take several hours for his lost body parts to regrow. This regenerative healing powers also extend his lifespan to a much greater limit than normal humans. Consuming large amounts of blood enhances his healing cabilities to a instantaneous rate. Abilities Edit *'Master Martial Artist': Blade is an incredibly skilled master martial artist, having reached a level of mastery in Hapkido, Karate, Jujitsu, Kung-Fu, Capoeira, Jailhouse Boxing, and almost every martial arts weapon in existence, which he mixes seamlessly to form his own fighting style. He was able to fight on an even footing against the likes of Deacon Frost, Jared Nomak, and Drake using his exceptional fighting prowess (who were more physically superior to him). He can also hold his own against multiple attackers, even against other vampires and reapers. *'Weapons Proficiency:' Blade is practically proficient in every form of weaponry known to man. His particular speciality is the use of edged weapons, be they teakwood daggers or swords. Blade is a master in the use of small bladed weapons and can hurl knives with great accuracy. Blade also shows great skill with firearms, including both automatic and semi-automatic, which he often modifies to fire hollow-point, garlic-filled silver bullets. *'High Intelligence': Blade possesses advanced knowledge of strategically hunting vampires as well as trapping, intimidating, and interrogating them. He can speak Czech, Russian, and the vampire language to a degree. He is also highly knowledgeable about vampire lore as well as the supernatural. Weaknesses Edit *Blade is known to have no weaknesses of a vampire; except for one weakness common to all vampires: the need to ingest fresh blood in order to stay alive. However, rather than consume blood, he usually lives off a synthetic specially designed serum developed by Abraham Whistler that provides the same nourishment that blood would provide; If Blade does not drink the serum for an extended period of time, he will rapidly weaken and his self control will be stretched to the limit. He would be forced to attack a human and consume his or her blood. An extended period of time without consuming either blood or the serum will prove fatal. However, he started developing a resistance to the serum. Later on though; Blade received a better serum from Karen Jenson that was administered via injection and then afterwards; through an inhaler. Paraphernalia Edit Equipment Edit *Blade utilizes a synthetic serum allowing him to gain the nutrients needed to refrain him from feeding off the blood of humans. He uses either a syringe or inhaler to administer the serum. Transportation Edit *Modified 1968 Dodge Charger 440 with blackened windows. Armour-plated motorcycle. Weapons Edit *'Blade's Sword:' Blade's sword is a specially designed titanium blade with acid etching. It consists of a straight, double-edged blade similar to that of a longsword, terminating in a metal hilt designed around the aesthetics of South East Asian swords. Hidden within the hilt is a security device consisting of a quartet of small retracted blades, spaced equidistantly around the grip, that spring out to severely maim any hand gripping it if the device is not disabled. *'Handguns: '''Blade employs a variety of guns loaded with custom ammunition. His most common firearm is a semi-automatic pistol with a laser sight mounted under the barrel. Larger guns include a shotgun (equipped with a stake-launching device), sub-machine guns, and assault rifles. The ammunition he uses is typically homemade with metal components cast in silver and bullets filed to a hollow point. *'Garlic: 'Blade is known to utilize garlic against vampires; which he uses in his handguns' ammunition besides just using silver; for a more lethal effect. *'Silver Stakes: 'Blade carries several silver stakes strapped to his thigh. With the silver able to cause an allergic reaction in vampires, these are occasionally used for interrogation purposes when impaling a vampire's extremities, although they are more often used to lethal effect in strikes to the head or chest. *'EDTA: 'Ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid is a compound developed by Dr. Karen Jenson. It is an anti-coagulant that reacts explosively when introduced to a vampire's bloodstream. Early EDTA weapons were ampoules that could be thrown at a target and later Blade employed arm-mounted reloading EDTA cartridges that could inject the substance with a punch. *'UV Light: '''Ultraviolet light saw rare use in Blade's arsenal due to his need to move quickly, but he has been known to equip UV lamps and UV flash devices for occasional missions. Category:Blog posts